


Все в твоих руках

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Психические атаки — самые страшные. И действенные.





	Все в твоих руках

Когда на пороге комнаты появился Ло, от которого не было ни слуху, ни духу добрых десять лет, Дофламинго поперхнулся коктейлем. Когда Ло не без труда вытащил из кармана узких джинсов блокнот, раскрыл и написал: «Привет!», Дофламинго едва не проглотил трубочку.  
Откашлявшись, он предусмотрительно отставил высокий стакан в сторону, облизал липкие пальцы и задрал брови.  
— Это что, перформанс? А помада с шубой тогда где?  
Ло беззвучно рассмеялся, и это было поистине жуткое зрелище.  
«Какая ты все-таки скотина, Доффи. Нехорошо глумиться над детской травмой человека, которую ты ему и обеспечил».  
— Нервные все пошли, — зябко передернул плечами Дофламинго и поплотнее закутался в шубу. — Уже и убить при них никого нельзя. Вот Детка 5, между прочим, не тычет мне в лицо никакими бумажками! Замечательный ребенок, не то что некоторые!  
«Я не ребенок, Доффи, смени линзы в очках, тебе явно нужны стекла посильнее. И, кстати, насчет убийств».  
— Что насчет убийств? — подобрался Дофламинго. — Слушай, ну ты как нарочно! Я только уселся с текилой-санрайз и свежей газетой, такой был чудесный вечер!  
«Ага. Разумеется, я нарочно. Молодец, что хоть это заметил. Так вот, про убийства».  
Дофламинго взмыл под потолок, легко уклонившись от меча, и рухнул обратно в кресло.  
— Пространство! — с важным видом провозгласил Ло, а потом пробормотал что-то еще — Дофламинго не успел расслышать из-за гула в ушах.  
Он потер их и обиженно спросил:  
— Так ты меня убить, что ли, пришел? Фу, какая пошлость! Ты и в этом его копируешь, ну ничего своего! И да, ты заговорил.  
— Зато есть кое-что твое, — засмеялся Ло неприятным смехом. — Заговорил, пришлось, без устных команд не обойтись. Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда я показал блокнот!  
Дофламинго скривился, дожидаясь, пока тот закончит ржать.  
— Что ты там нес про «есть кое-что твое»? — недовольно уточнил он. — Спер деньги у меня со счета? Или сокровище из сундука? Всегда тебя тянуло на замкнутые пространства, доктору показаться не пробовал?  
— С утра в зеркало смотрел, все было отлично. Чего не могу сказать о тебе.  
Дофламинго раздраженно оглядел себя: нет, все было просто прекрасно, как и всегда: острые носки туфель сияли, перья новой шубы лежали в тщательно продуманном художественном беспорядке. Он нетерпеливо закинул ногу на ногу — и распахнул рот.  
— Ага! Ну наконец-то заметил, — Ло покачал головой и ужасно неприятно улыбнулся. Дофламинго сглотнул. — В какой руке?  
— Тебе обоих не хватит, — процедил Дофламинго и поерзал в кресле. — Верни на место.  
— Ну же, признайся, ты всегда думал, что в моих руках ему самое место. Ты даже, помнится, что-то такое говорил: лет через десять, когда я стану твоей правой рукой и ты переложишь на меня часть своих обязанностей.  
— Ты поэтому ждал десять лет, идиот? Эй, ты что делаешь?!  
Ло подбросил меч в одной руке. А член Дофламинго — в другой.  
— Вдоль или поперек? — спросил он, и Дофламинго настолько остолбенел от такой вопиющей наглости, что забыл, на сколько частей собирался только что располосовать Ло нитками.  
— Прости, что?  
— Резать вдоль или поперек? — со вздохом спросил Ло и сжал пальцы на члене.  
Дофламинго начал лихорадочно прикидывать, сколько стежков понадобится, чтобы вернуть орган на законное место после того, как тело Ло скинут в море.  
Ло поднял руку и помахал зажатым в ней членом. Тот оказался в настолько опасной близости от его лица, что Дофламинго как наяву увидел залитые спермой узкие губы, стекающие по татуировке на шее белесые капли, и резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Зачем резать? — спросил он, ерзая в кресле и прекрасно понимая, что это не поможет. И что засранец Ло явно преуспел в скоростных атаках за эти десять лет, так что Дофламинго рискует остаться без члена куда быстрее, чем без потенциальной правой руки.  
— Чтобы влез, — удивленно моргнул Ло и еще немного сжал пальцы. Потом еще. Покосился на выступившую на головке каплю смазки. Хищно раздул ноздри.  
Дофламинго вцепился в подлокотники кресла.  
— Целиком же не получится, — охотно пояснил Ло. — А так я могу взять одну половину в рот, вторую вернуть тебе, и тогда ты сам засунешь ее так глубоко, как только...  
Дофламинго стиснул зубы, выругался и быстро утер пот со лба рукавом шубы.  
Ло хмыкнул, высунул язык и слизнул мутные капли со щеки.  
— Вечно ты торопишься, — он со вздохом покачал головой и кинул Дофламинго член. — Просто приставь и подержи немного, прирастет. Ну, я пошел. Еще увидимся!  
— Ты зачем приходил? — выдохнул Дофламинго, поднявшись из кресла. Член он предусмотрительно засунул поглубже в карман шубы. В голове промелькнула мысль о крепком сундуке с надежным засовом, но, судя по глумливой роже Ло, думал Дофламинго слишком громко.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, успокойся, — Ло пожал плечами и пристроил меч за спиной.  
— А ведешь себя так, засранец, как будто смерти моей хочешь, — недовольно протянул Дофламинго.  
— Собираться и хотеть — разные вещи. Ну, это мы можем обсудить подробнее в следующий раз. Кстати, чуть не забыл — там твои люди во дворе. Ты их, в общем, собери сам, а то мне уже пора. Только кусочки не перепутай. И свой не потеряй, — Ло ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. — А хочешь, оставь на хранение.  
— Ты мне ничего не хочешь оставить? Например, свою голову. Лучше без языка, чтоб не болтала.  
— Могу оставить только язык, — предложил Ло и, недолго подумав, снова вытащил из кармана блокнот с ручкой. Положил на стол перед Дофламинго. — Хотя кое-кто тут выглядит так, словно вот-вот потеряет дар речи. Я думаю, тебе это нужнее.  
Дофламинго мрачно поглядел на блокнот, взял ручку и написал: «Ну ты и уебок».  
— А помогает, — пробормотал он, разглядывая свой кривой почерк и мысленно примериваясь, как разрезать Ло на куски и не заляпать новую шубу кровью и мозгами.  
— Знал, что тебе понравится.  
Наверное, он снова слишком громко думал, а Ло определенно преуспел и в скоростных атаках, и в скоростных побегах за эти десять лет.  
Дофламинго опустился в кресло и расхохотался. Вот ведь засранец. И хватило же наглости. Какой все-таки вырос за эти десять лет...  
Он залпом выпил остатки коктейля, облизал губы и широко, предвкушающе улыбнулся.  
В кармане медленно наливался кровью и твердел член.


End file.
